Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter in: Odd jobs 2
by Agent BM
Summary: A gift to my friend Reader-anon. After causing damage to the castle, Lucy and Kevin have to pay Vanellope and Rancis back a lot of money if they want to see a new Star Wars movie. Summary may suck but story's good trust me you'll like it
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own wir**

 **Lucy and kevin and the world of game land belong to me, though the same can't be said for it's characters.**

 **This is a story request from my good friend I'm Reader-anon, i hope you like it my friend.**

Lucy and Kevin were in big trouble now. The 2 16 year olds paced around Kevin's room wondering what to do, they needed jobs and fast. Lucy had managed to get her and her brother tickets to a new Star Wars movie coming in a few weeks, Power of the Force, but Kevin had to go and screw things up by getting them in trouble and having their tickets taken away til they payed back money in damages. What did they do you might ask? Well here's what happened.

(1 hour ago)

"Kevin what do you want to show me that's so important I'm busy with something?" Asked Lucy

"I found this sealed off room hidden behind some wallpaper" said Kevin

"Don't you think it was sealed for a reason?" Asked Lucy

Kevin dragged Lucy to a door with no handle which had appeared behind some wallpaper that was starting to peel. Kevin glitched himself and Lucy in and turned on a light switch. In glass cases were old deactivated terminators and different models of battle droids, all shut down and individually named. The 2 has heard stories of how their game was invaded by terminators years ago and how their remains were still occasionally found, but they had no idea why the droids were there.

"I wonder why these are here?" Asked Lucy

"Repairs?" Asked Kevin

"Yeah, like Mom and Dad want these things walking around. These terminators are dangerous, hell those droids are dangerous." Said Lucy

Kevin unkowingly leaned back against some type of control panel and powered something on.

"What the fudge did you just do?" Asked Lucy

"I'm sorry I didn't notice that there" said Kevin

Electricity was sent into all the machines, powering them up. They all looked at the kids and fired their weapons, but the glass stopped anything from coming out.

"We dodged a bullet there" said Lucy

The terminators began punching the glass and it started to crack. The 2 got scared by the sight and glitched out of the room and ran down the hall before bumping into Sour Bill.

"What is wrong with you 2? Don't you know anything about-

"Bill we got no time to talk, you better start running" said Lucy before she and Kevin scurried onto their feet and ran

"What did they do?" Asked Bill to himself

Gunshots and laser blasts were heard as the wall burst open and the freed machines exited

"Oh those 2 are in such big trouble now" said Sour bill in delight

Bullets whizzed past him

"Though best I don't die first" said Bill scared before running off

(Present)

The machines ended up breaking thousands of dollars worth of stuff and shot holes everywhere. Rancis and Vanellope couldn't let that slide this time, and the 2 has their tickets taken away until they could pay back the damages.

"Where are we gonna get 10 grand in coins in a month?" Asked Kevin

"This is all your fault Kevin" said Lucy angrily

"Can't you just sell one of your inventions?" Asked Kevin

"I would but nobody wants my stuff for some reason" said Lucy

"You have flight experience, can't you go back to Star fox arcade and get some money?" Asked Kevin

"Star Fox got unplugged 2 years ago" said Lucy

"It did?" Asked Kevin

"Yes it did so that's out of the question" said Lucy

"Come on, there must be someplace in the arcade looking to hire" said Kevin

It was then that Lucy remembered something.

"There are some places, but they're not in the arcade" said Lucy

"The gamer world?" Asked Kevin

Lucy shook her head.

"Then I don't get it where-, wait, game land?" Asked Kevin

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Of course, game land. And we helped create it so they gotta help us." Said Kevin

"Lucky for you I know some people there who owe me big time and should be able to help us out. Grab my purse from my room and meet me in the media room" said Lucy

"The terminators blasted it remember?" Asked Kevin

"Oh yeah, then go get the console and cartridge while I get my things and meet me back in here" said Lucy

"Sounds like a plan." Said Kevin

Kevin ran out of his room and Lucy glitched to hers for her belongings.

(Game land)

Lucy took Kevin to a futuristic looking spaceport in the middle of game lands hub area called Star Tours.

"Hey I know this place, from our vacation at Disney world" said Kevin

"It's something like that" said Lucy

The 2 entered the spaceport and went to some employeee areas. Lucy had called ahead so they were expected, Well her at least. They reached a managers office and Lucy instructed Kevin to wait outside. Lucy went inside the office where a blue skinned alien was sitting at a desk.

"Called about a pilot job huh? Why should I let you pilot?" Asked The alien

"I have plenty of flight experience and am the best in my game at racing" said Lucy

"Our new series of RX droids are the most reliable in the galaxy, much better than humans."

'Crash, explosions, girls screaming'

"Most of the time" said the alien

Lucy stared at him.

"Ok I'll test you out with a starspeeder 1000 series while we upgrade to the 3000's and get some more RX droids" said the alien

"And my brother?" Asked Lucy

"What can he do?" Asked the alien

"What do you got?" Asked Lucy

A few minutes later Lucy came out wearing blue pants, shiny black work boots, an orange jacket, and a blue hat reading Star Tours over the front.

"Good news, I'm a pilot of a starspeeder 1000" Said Lucy

"That's great sis, did you get me a job too?" Asked Kevin

"I sure did" Said Lucy

"What'd you get me?" Asked Kevin

(Sometime later)

Kevin, wearing a uniform exactly like Lucy's, was mopping a floor of the spaceport. He was the new janitor.

"This is not what I had in mind" said Kevin to himself


	2. Chapter 2

(That night)

Kevin was exhausted after a long day of working and cleaning. The job entitled him and Lucy a free room to share. He made his way to the employee rooms and was about to open the door to his temporary bedroom when Lucy's shouting stopped him.

"Don't open that door Kevin, i'm naked in here, i'm changing" said Lucy

Kevin leaned against a wall and tapped his foot. A minute later Lucy opened the door and let him in, she now wore an orange and blue jumpsuit to sleep in with the star tours logo emblazened on the back. Kevin went into the bathroom to change into his and came out a minute later. He sat next to his sister on a bottom bunk bed.

"So how was your day?" asked Lucy

"My back is killing me, lots of heavy lifting" said Kevin

Lucy massaged Kevins back and shoulders, she knew how he felt, and this would help him out

"Ah, that's a little better. So how was yours, what'd you do today?" asked Kevin

"Mine wasn't good either. Necklace got stolen" said Lucy

"Oh, that must explain why i have this" said Kevin, pulling lucy's necklace out of his pants pocket

"You found it? Thx Kevin, i really appreciate it" said Kevin

"How'd you lose it anyway?" asked Kevin

"I made the mistake of taking it off before a flight to show someone who kept asking about me, told them why it was special, wanted a closer look, seemed like a nice woman, she ran off as the doors closed. How'd you get it?" asked Lucy

"Found it in the bathrooms behind a toilet, must've hid it for later. Anything else bad about your day?" asked Kevin

"Where do i begin?" asked Lucy

(Break room, before quitting time)

Lucy was being laughed at by an AC-38 (Ace) droid and an RX-24 (Rex) droid, both pilots for different starspeeders.

"How come they hired an organic to do a droids job?" asked Ace

"At least i'm not being replaced with a newer model Ace" said Lucy

"I'll still be around in some capacity, just not a big one. Face it, droids are much better pilots than humans" said Ace

"I'm a better pilot than Rex, how many times have you crashed or didn't make it to your island?" asked Lucy

The droids just continued to laugh at Lucy, she left annoyed.

(End flashback)

"That's not all, there was my first flight" said Lucy

(First flight, earlier today)

Lucy was being fired at by a star destroyer, all the passengers held onto the edge of their seats as lucy desperately tried to get a safe distance

"I just wanted to go to Station square, why'd we need to go to space?" asked a passenger

"It's just how we do things, it apparently makes flights quicker" said Lucy worried

The star destroyer had managed to shoot the engines and the starspeeder began plummeting towards the ocean. Lucy and all the passengers screamed.

"R5 try and fix that stabilizer before we-

The starspeeder crashed into the ocean. While the vehicle could survive underwater, it now struggled to keep power. Lucy had angry complaints yelled at her

"R5 please try and restore power as quick as you can, i don't know how long i can keep the passengers at bay" said Lucy

Lucy spun her seat around to face the passengers

"Ladies and gentlemen please remain seated while we, hey no need to get up sir no need to get up or climb over the seats. Where's the button that closes the cockpit shield on this thing?" Lucy asked worriedly

(End flashback)

"I really don't want to talk about more, what'd you do today?" asked Lucy

"How do i put this? it was very messy" said Kevin "A little lower please"

Lucy massaged his lower back

"What happened?" asked Lucy

(Kevin flashbacks)

Kevin had just cleaned a womans bathroom. For some reason Lucy's necklace was behind one of the toilets in a bag. He was gonna give it to her before her next flight, he knew her schedule, but a pony running into the bathroom stopped him. There were some loud pooping sounds made and the pony walked out

"Wouldn't go in there if i were you" the pony warned him

Kevin went inside and groaned in disgust and annoyance.

"Really? I just cleaned that" shouted Kevin

(Next flashback)

Kevin was walking when he saw someone struggling to hold their luggage up. He went to help

"Need some help carrying that sir?" asked Kevin

The man dropped heavy bag on Kevins foot

"OW" shouted Kevin

"Oh i'm so sorry sir" said the customer

"Don't worry about- OW!"

the customer dropped the bag on Kevins foot 3 more times

"Dammit what's in that bag anyway?" asked Kevin angrily

"My wallets" said the customer

Kevin screamed and started attacking the customer. A boarding agent watching kevin started filing a report on him

"I'm gonna get in trouble but this is worth it" Kevin said out loud

(Before quitting)

"Just one last room to clean down Kevin and you can rest with your sister" the manager had told him

Kevin looked at the terminal gate, mostly clean, looked easy. Then a flood of customers boarded the next starspeeder and left mud everywhere

"Oh come on" said Kevin annoyed

(End flashbacks)

"Not only am i receiving a pay cut for attacking someone, but i'm getting tired of people making messes after i clean them" said Kevin

"At least you weren't beaten up, 3 times" said Lucy as she finished her massage

"We better get paid well for what we're doing" said Kevin "You want to get some dinner in the lounge?"

"You do that, i just want to rest my eyes a little, you want the top bunk?" asked Lucy

"No, i prefer sleeping down here" said Kevin

Lucy reached into her purse and pulled out her favorite pony toy and glitched to the top bunk.

"You brought that thing with you?" asked Kevin

"I can't sleep without her, and i figured we'd be staying in game land til we paid back the few thousand dollars of damage we caused" said Lucy

"Whatever" said Kevin

He got up to leave while Lucy covered herself up and went to sleep, tomorrow was gonna be a long day for both of them


	3. Chapter 3

(The next day)

"If those 3000's are the best, then why are we always repairing them?" a protocol droid asked to an astromech droid in the employee lounge

It was Lucy and Kevins second day working for star tours, they both enjoyed breakfast before going to work. Kevin had asked to be transferred to something else, he had been tasked with checking luggage and repairing when necessary, Lucy was still a pilot

"Good luck today sis" said Kevin

Both siblings hugged each other before leaving to their jobs

(With Kevin)

"I've been looking at the same bags, all the live long day" sang a droid

"Clear"

Kevin sat at a desk checking luggage through an x ray with a droid watching over him. He came across one with a stuffed animal inside

"Well well well, it looks like someone ignored that animals are not allowed in checked luggage" said the droid

"It's a toy" said Kevin

The droid pushed a button

"Quarantine" said the computer

"You'll thank me for this later" said the droid

(With Lucy)

Lucy was making an emergency landing back at the spaceport, she had been transferred to fly a starspeeder 3000 as part of a bet, whether she could fly the ships better than the RX droids, but the 3000's needed a lot of work and weren't reliable ships, and Lucy was learning this the hard way.

"Hang on everyone" shouted Lucy

She hit the brakes and stopped the ship before it crashed into a fuel truck. She closed the cockpit shield

"Sorry folks, i'm still getting used to this" said Lucy

(Kevin)

Kevin was fixing the laser cannons on a starspeeder 1000.

"Kevin, i'm getting a critical reading on that ships laser cannons" said a supervisor

"I'm working on it right now, these things take time" said Kevin

"You rather go back to checking luggage with G2-9T?" asked the supervisor

"This is much better than that" said Kevin

He opened a hatch and was greeted with a puff of black smoke, turning his face black. Kevin coughed violently.

(Lucy)

"Star tours you are in restricted imperial airspace, change your course immediately or be fired upon" said a star destroyer captain over the radio

The passengers were frightened, most had never been so close to a star destroyer. Lucy complied

"The company really needs to change these routes we're supposed to take" said Lucy to herself

"Tie fighter escort in bound, do not come any closer to my ship" said the destroyer captain

2 tie fighters flew next to the ship.

"Star destroyer Vengeance, this ship is lightly armed with minimal shields, we pose no threat to your ship" said Lucy over the radio

"That may be but we must not take any chances" said the destroyer captain

Lucy turned towards the passengers

"Ladies and gentlemen, no need to be alarmed or frightened-

"JUST DRIVE THE SHIP YOU CRAZY STICK JOCKEY" shouted a little boy

Lucy grumbled angrily to herself and turned back to the controls.

(Break time)

Lucy and Kevin both sat in Lucy's ship drinking sodas and eating lunch, both discussing their days so far, both were unhappy.

"Passengers are the worst sometimes" said Lucy

"At least you don't have to repair this ship, it's a nightmare to maintain, and the company wants it to replace the 1000's, those are way more reliable" said Kevin

Both sipped their sodas and Kevin joined his sister in the cockpit

"This thing looks complicated to fly" said Kevin

"It's actually pretty easy, have a seat, i'm gonna teach you how to fly" said Lucy

Kevin reluctantly sat down, Lucy taught him through the controls.

"Are you sure this is ok?" asked Kevin

"If we're gonna get fired, i'd want you to at least have learned something useful, flying ships in games can be useful" said Lucy "Now raise the ship up"

Kevin pushed some buttons and the ship raised into the air. He flew the ship around the spaceport, it was pretty easy.

"Transport 22, you're not authorized to be off the ground, land immediately or you're fired"

"Better land the ship Kevin" said Lucy

Kevin went towards the nearest landing pad, but hit a few wrong buttons and ended up firing the lasers and crashing the ship through the managers office.

"You think we're fired?" asked Kevin

"This was worth it" said Lucy

Both were grabbed by 2 big droids and thrown out of the spaceport, their bags being thrown at them.

"We're not saying don't come back, you're always welcome to fly with us, but you can't work for us anymore. As of this moment your terminated from your positions, expect your paychecks tonight on your family account" said the manager

"Well that went well, have any other ideas of where we could work?" asked Kevin

"There is one place, it's gonna pay us much better, but it's not the safest thing" said Lucy

"What could it possibly be?" asked Kevin

(Star destroyer Defender, high above game lands ocean)

"Cleaning a star destroyer on the outside?" asked Kevin

"I don't get it either but it pays well" said Lucy

The 2 were on the side of the destroyer cleaning the ship with mops. Both wore pressurized space suits to help them breathe in the high atmosphere.

"I don't mind cleaning, but did they really have to make us do this while the ship is in battle?" asked Kevin

The ships lasers fired into the sky at a rebel ship. Tie fighters and x wings flew overhead shooting each other.

"I don't like it either but in my experience i've learned-

Before Lucy could finish, a tie fighter crashed near them and the 2 were thrown into the air. Lucy was flung over the ships side. She hung to the ship for dear life.

"Hang on sis, i'm coming" said Kevin

Lucy started slipping. She had lost her grasp, but Kevin managed to grab a hold of her.

"Hang on sis, i'll pull you up" said Kevin

He began pulling Lucy up, she actually felt relieved, but a few stray laser blasts had hurled the 2 over the ship and towards the ocean.

"We're gonna die!" shouted Lucy "I don't want to die like this"

"Brace for impact" shouted Kevin

The 2 screamed until they hit the water. The 2 had surfaced and remained afloat for a moment. Kevin remained calm, but Lucy was panicking, she couldn't swim

"Help, i can't swim" shouted Lucy

Lucy thrashed in the water. She sank under the water. Kevin allowed himself to sink to get his sister. This was a chance for him to be the big brother Lucy needed. The 2 sank to the bottom and landed above a sunken droid control ship, Lucy was panicking. Kevin grabbed his sister.

"Lucy, you're safe, you can breathe. The suit's protecting you" said Kevin

Lucy looked at her body, he was right, she was alive, for now. Kevin held her hand.

"We have 3 hours of air in these suits left, but you're gonna have to help me to get out of here. We're gonna walk back to shore together, ok?" asked Kevin

Lucy nodded and squeezed her brothers hand, she'd never been so scared in her life, and now she had to trust her brother. The 2 began their walk in the ocean.

"It's ok to be scared Lucy. I'm your big brother, i'm supposed to protect you, now's my chance. I won't let go i promise, we're not gonna die"

The water down here was heavy, and the sky was getting dark, but Kevin couldn't let that stop him, he wanted to protect Lucy. The 2 walked as fast as they could, Kevin never letting go of his sisters hand. After a long walk with a lot of climbing and trudging, the 2 had made it to shore. Their suits were low on air, so they discarded the helmets when they reached the end of the beach. Kevin was greeted by a big hug from Lucy, who had tears rolling down her eyes.

"Thank you Kevin" said Lucy

Kevin patted her back and smiled, his mission was a success. The 2 discarded their suits, they had their normal clothes on underneath, and walked away from the beach

(Hotel near the beach)

The 2 had taken up temporary residence in a decent hotel near the beach before they traveled to the destroyer earlier. Both sat in their pajamas at a small table eating a pizza they ordered. Both were tired.

"Again, i'm sorry we had to go through that, i never expected us to-

"Don't blame yourself sis, we made it, we're still alive. You were brave in the ocean, i'm proud of you" said Kevin

Lucy smiled.

"We didn't get paid much from star tours, converted to sugar rush coins we made a few hundred, not nearly enough. And no way we can go back to the destroyer" said Kevin

"We'll find another job, tomorrow" said Lucy

Kevin escorted Lucy to her bed and tucked her in

"You don't need to do that" said Lucy

Kevin flicked on the tv and went to his bed.

"After all we did today, thought you'd appreciate it" said Kevin

Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"We only have a couple weeks to make the money for repairs to the castle. Lets make our next jobs count" said Kevin

"Agreed" said Lucy as she made herself comfortable in her bed


	4. Chapter 4

(The next morning)

Located in the main hub area of game land was a building with large glass pyramids and painted in bright colors. It's logo was a shining lightbulb with wings and it's motto was 'We don't know anything that can't be imagined'. This was the Imagination Institute, one of game lands major businesses. Every once in a while the institute opened its doors for inventors in game land to show off their latest inventions to sell in game land. The best ones got sponsored by the institute and manufactured by them, and that's what brought Lucy and Kevin here today.

Both sat at a table wearing black pants, boots, and white lab coats with the words imagination written on the sleeves and the institutes logo stitched on the back. The 2 were here to try and sell Lucy's inventions she created for the arcade in game land. The inventions were scattered on the table, and Kevin had every right to think one of them could sell here. Lucy on the other hand wasn't so sure.

She worked hard on the stuff she built, but the arcade didn't seem interested in what she had to offer, so most of what she made rotted away in boxes and only she and friends used them. Kevin massaged her shoulders to ease her wariness, he believed in what she did.

"Try not to worry sis, there's one thing here this place will like, we just have to wait and see what it is" said Kevin

"I hope you're right" Said Lucy

A small purple dragon flew up to them and looked at the inventions. Most of them were bracelets of different colors, each had a different purpose. A man in a suit came by their booth. He spoke with a british accent.

"Hello, i'm Dr. Nigel Channing, the chairman of the institute. Welcome to our annual Open House. This is one of our discoveries the Figment of imagination, i see you've taken a liking to their inventions figment?"

"Oh yeah, they're so colorful" said Figment

"Well, i'll be honest i never thought the creators of this game would ever come here to sell inventions" said Channing

"Times are tough, we made a mistake and we need money. These won't sell where we're from, so maybe here things'll be different" said Lucy

"Well lets see shall we, what have you got? Lets start with this silver bracelet, what's it do?" asked Channing

"I call it a regenerator band. I've tested it and it works, it allows you to regenerate outside your own game" said Lucy

"Wow, you hear that doc? Regenerate outside your game" said Figment

"Yes while that is fantastic, it's of no use to anyone here Figment, since no one leaves the game usually. I'm terribly sorry Lucy, we can't accept this one. What else have you to offer?" asked Channing

"This red bracelet right here, protects you from fire. Could come in handy with the fire departments" said Lucy

"Indeed it could" said Channing

"Can we test it out?" asked Figment

Kevin put the bracelet on and Figment breathed a little bit of fire on him, but he was protected by an invisible shield.

"It works, thats amazing" said Figment

"Indeed it is Figment. We'll put that on the list" said Channing

Lucy took off her necklace and put on a dark blue bracelet.

"One thing that makes me unique is my necklace makes me bullet and blaster proof. It took me a couple years but i've been able to replicate that into this bracelet. Could come in handy with police officers and anyone who needs protection against that kind of stuff, like me" said Lucy

She pulled a blaster from her purse and gave it to Kevin.

"Shoot me" said Lucy

"Sis are you sure this thing works?" asked Kevin

"I'll shoot you if it means we have another great product" said Figment

Lucy handed the blaster to the small purple dragon and he pointed it at her. He fired one shot and the laser bounced off her towards a light.

"Impressive" said Figment

"Thank you Figment" said Lucy

She put her necklace back on and removed the bracelet. She pointed out what the others did without putting them on

"Have bracelets to protect from the cold, one that makes you invisible, lets you run faster, all that stuff" said Lucy

Channings pile of good ideas started growing, this was great, for once Lucy had something someone wanted, if this worked she could not only start making money in game land, but help pay off her and Kevins debt to their parents.

"But wait, there's more" said Kevin

"I'd love to hear them, these are very imaginative ideas you got here already" said Channing

Lucy dug into her purse and pulled out a small round device. It spat out purple bottles filled with liquid.

"This device i carry around in my purse allows me, depending on how big the item is it has limits but it can be modified, but i can hold unlimited items in my purse with just this small thing. And these potions allow transformations into different creatures, me and my big brother tested them ourselves, and we'll be happy to-

"No need for that. I think i've heard enough. We got some good stuff here. Ms. Lucy if you would please come to my office we'll fill out patents and paperwork" said Channing

"Great job kids, we love this stuff" said Figment

"Kevin put this stuff all back in my purse and just wait in the lobby, i'll meet you when i'm done" said Lucy

Kevin did as his sister asked and smiled, they had great luck here. He took Lucy's bag and went to the reception area near the front entrance. After waiting for half an hour, Lucy and Dr. Channing walked out. Lucy had a big smile on her face. She and the chairman shook hands, and the 2 parted ways. Lucy took her bag and the twins walked out, but the minute they stepped out, the smile on Lucy's face disappeared.

"Everything alright sis?" asked Kevin

"We won't get the money in time. It'll take a month before any of my stuff goes for sale here, we only have 3 weeks" said Lucy

"We'll find more jobs sis" said Kevin

"We might have to split up, i don't have many friends left with high paying jobs. We might have to go back to that star des-

A bright pink colored pony from pony island interrupted the conversation between the twins, her name Pinkie pie, Lucy liked her but kevin found her extremely annoying and somewhat creepy.

"You 2 need jobs?" asked Pinkie

"Not from you" said Kevin

"I happen to be looking for 2 bakers at a store i own 5 minutes from here" said Pinkie

"We'll take it" said Lucy

Pinkie threw off their lab coats and replaced them with chefs jackets

"Lucy you're not a good-

"You 2 start tomorrow. Name of the place is Pinkie's sweets. I gotta go now. Bye"

Pinkie hopped away. Kevin turned to his sister

"Lucy you're a terrible cook, why'd you agree to this job? I don't even know the first thing about baking" said Kevin

"Trust me Kev, i know what i'm doing" said Lucy

"We are so gonna get fired" said Kevin


	5. Chapter 5

(The next morning: 6 am)

The Twins were dead asleep in their hotel room when their alarm clock went off. Kevin, without opening his eyes, slammed his hand on the clock to shut it off.

"Lucy get up" Said Kevin

Lucy covered her face with a pillow.

"I don't want to. I don't want to go to work" Said Lucy

"You know we have to sis" Said Kevin

The lights to their room suddenly turned on. The twins rubbed their eyes awake and saw Pinkie standing in the middle of their room with 2 plates of pancakes

"Wakey wakey my new employees"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kevin

"I was watching you sleep for half an hour, you look so cute, especially you Lucy the way you sleep with one of my friends. Anyway I made you breakfast in bed and by the way you're fired from baking"

"How can we be fired if we haven't done anything yet?" Asked Lucy

"I found someone more qualified than you silly. But not to worry, my bakery is part restaurant and I happen to have some openings for hosts"

"Hosts?" Asked Kevin

"You greet people, seat them, do a little cleaning, it'll be fun"

"Well it can't be that bad" Said Lucy

"Is this job hard?" Kevin asked

"Dont worry about that it'll be fun, most of it is just standing around. You'll do perfect, I even got you uniforms. Now eat up, so I can take you to your new jobs"

(What Lucy and Kevin are about to do as of the time I'm writing this is basically what I do for a job, and how I get treated and how I feel about it, although these will be exaggerated to reflect game land itself)

(Pinkies sweets)

The restaurant wasn't that big, around the size of a diner. Lucy and Kevin were dressed in black pants and black work shoes, and white short sleeved shirts with pink baseball caps with the restaurants logo on it. Their workstation was a small desk near the main waiting area with cleaning supplies, a clipboard and waiting list, pens, and menus. The bakery was divided into 2 parts, the restaurant and to go counter, the 2 would be in charge of directing people to where they needed to go.

"You can leave your purse behind the desk Lucy, no one will bother it trust me, that's also where any lost items you pick up will go." Said Pinkie

"Seems like a small place, does it get busy?" Asked Kevin

"Dont worry about that now. And yes I know it's small but it's all I can afford on the main land right now, now we have some policies that need to be discussed, if you have any issues you can talk to Mike, he's my manager in the back, need anything you go to him. Payday is Wednesday's, you work morning shifts 7-2, if you finish early you can leave early, but you don't leave til the floor is mopped at the end of your shift. You 2 ready?"

The 2 nodded. Pinkie explained the policies on how the restaurant area was to work and assured them she'd be by now and then to check up on them. She left the building, leaving the 2 alone at their station.

"Ready for this sis?" Asked Kevin

Lucy nodded.

"How bad can it be?" Lucy asked

The day started easy, mostly to go orders. The restaurant work was easy to start with, when a table left, the 2 would clean it off with wash cloths, a server would remove dishes, and one of the twins would sweep under the table. It was easy, until the morning breakfast crowd came in for breakfast sweets.

(Hour 2 of working)

The restaurant part of the bakery was already full and more people were pouring in. The 2 had 10 names on the waiting list. Lucy had come back from cleaning a table.

"Next" she told Kevin

Kevin looked at the waiting list.

"Warners party of 3" shouted Kevin

2 little black and white cartoon characters rushed through the door.

"I see 2 of you, where's number 3?" Lucy asked

"In the bathroom" said the smallest Warner, a girl named Dot

"I saw one of them head to the bathroom, we can accept that" said Kevin

Lucy pointed to a table and the 3 walked away. A man in a black suit rushed through the door to the 2.

"You didn't call Agent J yet have you?"

"We missed you 3 groups ago" Said Kevin

"Come on man, there was something attacking the building next door, do you have any spots available?" Asked J

"We do have 2 seats, is your partner with you?" Asked Lucy

"He's still next door but if you could show me to the seats-

"Sorry sir, store policy says we can't seat anyone unless the entire group is here" said Lucy

"Really? Are you serious, where's the sign that says that?" Asked J angrily

"Sir we just work here, we're just following rules, we don't make them" Said Kevin

"I can't believe I'm letting 2 kids push me around, forget it I'm leaving, but when an alien comes messing up your house, I'm gonna remember this" Said J angirly before leaving

"Whatever" Lucy said quietly to herself

"Can't believe people are waiting this long for the food, I didn't think the pancakes were that great" Said Kevin

"I thought they were good" Said lucy

"Why'd you wear your bracelets to work? Take them off, they'll get too dirty in this environment" Said Kevin

"Fine, maybe you're right" Said Lucy

(Hour 3)

"YOU TOLD ME IT WASNT GONNA BE THAT LONG, IVE BEEN WAITING AN HOUR AND I GOT KIDS THAT NEED FOOD" Said a big woman

"Miss I can't just give you 2 tables at the same time next to each other and I can't force people to eat fast, I'm doing the best I-

"No you're not, you're both not doing a good job, how can you sleep at night knowing you're letting kids starve, you 2 are the worst"

'oh mod somebody kill me' Lucy thought to herself

(Bathroom)

Kevin walked into the men's bathroom for a quick break. When he went inside he stepped on something disgusting.

"What the hell? Who the hell takes a dump on the floor? That's disgusting" Kevin shouted angrily

(Hour 4)

"These people are taking forever" Said Lucy

"I know, it doesn't take that long to eat" Said Kevin

"How many people do we have waiting?" Asked Lucy

"3 small groups but it's been almost half an hour, I don't know how much longer they can be patient" said Kevin

(Hour 5)

The restaurant had died down a bit and the 2 were a little bored. They stared out the windows, watching all the different things going on around the city street and sky, occasionally a tie fighter would fly overhead or some cars sped past racing each other, but nothing too exciting was going. The 2 quickly glanced at their watches from time to time, waiting for it to be 1 so they could do their afternoon cleaning.

(Hour 5, 12:30)

Lucy was waiting for Kevin to come back from his drink break in the kitchen so she could get one. She stood alone at the desk, directing people to the pick up counter, lots of pies were being bought, must be popular she figured, she'd never eaten one of pinkies pies. A tall brown alien walked up to her desk

"Hello welcome to pinkies sweets" Said Lucy

The alien mumbled something that she couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry what?" Lucy asked

the alien spoke again.

"Sir I can't understand you" said Lucy

The alien threw his arms up in frustration. The manager summoned the alien over to him to speak with him.

"I hate this job" Said Lucy to herself

(Final Hour, hour 6)

The 2 were doing their afternoon cleaning, Kevin was washing windows, and Lucy was mopping.

"Can't wait for this day to end" Said Kevin to himself

A stormtrooper and imperial officer came by the twins and slipped them a small tip of a few dollars each

"We appreciate the service, you did a fine job" they said to the 2

The twins smiled, it felt nice to be appreciated by someone in a crappy job like this.

(End of shift)

The 2 were all finished with their shift and were heading to get lunch somewhere.

"That was a rough day" Said Lucy

"You said it. I wish I never caused all that damage" Said Kevin

"At least we made some money. Wonder how much I got right now" Said Lucy as she dug in her purse

"Why'd you even bring your purse with you? We get a lot of things for free here for creating this place" Said Kevin

"I feel obligated to tip someone when we go out to eat. Plus my diary's in here and I feel safer knowing it's with me, when we get to wherever we're going, I'm gonna write in it" Said Lucy

"Whare you in the mood for?" Asked Kevin

"Something spicy, and not full of sugar and whipped cream, seen too much whipp d cream today" Said Lucy


	6. Chapter 6

The twins worked at pinkies for the next couple weeks, even attempting to get overtime working as servers, but even then they only made a couple thousand dollars with their paychecks combined. They took no days off til now, being too tired to continue working at the moment. They hoped working at pinkies would get better, some days were good and they got treated with respect, and other days were bad. At this point, they only had 3 days left to earn the money for repairs at home, and the 2 were about to give up. They had quit their jobs and were soon to head home and admit defeat to their parents.

At the moment, Lucy was lying in bed in her and Kevin's shared hotel room flipping through tv channels.

"How is it with a game full of many different characters, none of these tv shows are good?" Lucy asked herself

Kevin walked through the door holding a bag of ice on his face.

"what happened to you?" Asked Lucy

"I tried to get us the money we needed that's what"

"And how'd that go?" Asked Lucy

"Bad" Said Kevin

(3 hours ago)

'Wanted by game land police department and imperial navy'

'Game land citizen: Rainbow dash'

'Crimes: excessive speeding, destruction of property, causing news ties to crash, causing destruction to imperial property'

'Reward for capture: $10,000'

That was all Kevin needed to hunt this character down, and this character was a pony, how hard could it be to catch one he thought. He tracked the character down to a restaurant on the beach, eating with some other characters Kevin only knew because Lucy had toys of them. He walked towards the table, with a stormtrooper blaster he acquired in his jacket.

(Now)

"And she bucked you in the gut and face?" Lucy asked

She began to laugh

"Its not funny sis" said Kevin

"You're right, I'm sorry. I can't believe you thought catching her was a good idea, it's really not. If it makes you feel any better, I've had little luck selling some of my stuff online for money" Said Lucy

"Same here, no ones buying any of my figures, that's why I attempted catching rainbow dash, won't make that mistake again"

"Looks like we have no choice but to accept failure, work off our debt in the castle kitchen scrubbing dishes or something." Said Lucy

"I can hear bill laughing at our misery right now" Said Kevin

There was a knock on the door. Lucy went to answer it and Pinkie walked in with a cart full of pies, cakes, and a fruit basket.

"what do you want? Asked Kevin angrily

"I'm sorry the jobs didn't work out the way you hoped. And Kevin sorry about, Well you know, I'm here to drop off your last checks and some goodbye snacks. Anyone want a pineapple?" Asked Pinkie

"No I can't eat that" said Lucy

"Of course you can't I haven't cut it yet" Said Pinkie as she cut the pineapple in half and tried to feed it to Lucy

Kevin slapped the fruit out of her hand.

"You crazy pink thing, Lucy can't eat pineapples, she's allergic" Said Kevin

"You are?"

Lucy nodded

"She's also allergic to pears and teddy grahams. I'm allergic to almonds, we eat any of those we'll get bad rashes" Said Kevin

"Oh this is awkward, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go now, don't eat the brownies, they have almonds. See you around Lucy, and maybe you Kevin" Said Pinkie before she left

The minute she left, the phone in their room rang. Lucy answered it.

"Hello?" Asked Lucy

"I hear you 2 need money"

"Who is this?" Asked Lucy "How'd you get this number?"

"That is of no concern. I represent the trade federation, we handle shipping between islands and off world business"

"Never heard of you" Said Lucy

"We can get you all the money you need, in exchange for doing something for us. Meet us at the following address when you get a chance for more details"

Lucy wrote down an address and instructions on some paper before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Kevin asked

"Someone working for something called the trade federation" said Lucy

"Trade federation? I know that,Star wars related thing. What'd they want?" Asked Kevin

"They want to give us a job and they'll give us all the money we need, just gotta meet them for details. I'm gonna get dressed and get to wherever this place is" Said Lucy

"I'll meet you in the lobby" Said Kevin

"I don't think so Kevin, you need to rest right now. I'll go alone, meet you back here for dinner, it's your pick tonigh" Said Lucy

"You sure you can handle yourself?" Asked Kevin

"I carry a lightsaber in my purse and I have force powers, I think I can take care of myself" Said Lucy

"Ok, just be careful" Said Kevin


	7. Chapter 7

(Downtown, middle of game land main hub, trade federation corporate office)

Lucy found herself standing in front of a huge skyscraper, probably 100 floors tall. She walked in to a big lobby occupied mostly by battle droids. She went to a security checkpoint and had her purse checked through and herself sent through a metal detector. The droid took her blaster and lightsaber.

"No weapons in the building unless you're a battle droid which you're not. You'll get these back when you leave. I am told you are Lucy Fluggerbutter, you are needed on floor 100 in the viceroys office, the elevators to your left"

The droid gave Lucy her purse back and she went to the elevator. After stepping inside and pushing the button for floor 100, all she could do was stand and wait. Lucy looked at her reflection in the doors, clutching her purse straps tight, she was a little nervous about what was going to happen. Maybe she should've brought Kevin along. No, he needed rest for now. She didn't blame him for doing what he did, but it was stupid.

After reaching the top floor, she found herself in a long hallway, with 1 door at the end marked 'viceroy Nute Gunray'. She walked in to the large office.

"I've been expecting you, where is your brother?" Asked an ugly looking alien, Nute Gunray

"Resting Back at the hotel, he got hurt by-

"A pony, yes I know, it made the news, must be embarrassing. I am Nute Gunray, viceroy of the trade federation. I'll get straight to business, you and your brother found something of ours when you arrived here at the bottom of the ocean."

"Yes, we did"

"That is one of our old business ships, destroyed by the empire 10 years ago"

"10 years? But this game hasn't been around that long" Said Lucy

"I'm telling the story here. We lost the ship and we didn't know where it crashed til you stumbled upon it. I want you and your brother to collect some valuable cargo in the ship, all the supplies you need will be provided. It shouldn't be hard for you to carry, after all I hear your bag can hold large amounts of stuff, that's no secret around here. Call my office tomorrow with your decision and if you succeed, I will pay whatever money you desperately need" Said Gunray

(Couple hours later: beach restaurant where Kevin got beat up by a pony)

"You sure you want to go back down there Lucy? You wouldn't let go of my arm the entire walk back" Said Kevin

"I'm sure, and it's either this, we go home failures, or you get beaten up by rainbow again, and I know you're planning to go after her again. Gunray said he'd give us the description of what he needs moved if we accept, and I already got something to hold the items in"

"Bringing your purse underwater?" Asked Kevin

"Nope"

She pulled hard on something and pulled something glowing light blue.

"Oh yeah, that thing" Said Kevin

"Attatch it to my suit, and we can carry anything easily" said Lucy

"Ok sis, I'm in. Call Gunray when we get back. Oh crap there's that rainbow thing heading this way" Said Kevin

"Look man, sorry about earlier with kicking you in the face, but you pointed a gun at my head"

"I wasn't gonna shoot you, maybe stun you but not kill you. My sister wouldn't approve of that" said Kevin

"Yeah it's gonna take more than that to turn me in to the bucket heads. I will say I'm surprised you tried, no ones done that in a few months. You take care of yourself, Lucy see you at my place next Friday."

In a flash, rainbow flew off at high speed leaving a rainbow trail behind.

"Why haven't you tried to turn her in? You're friends with that thing" Said Kevin

"I'm not like that, you know that. Knowing what the imperials would do to her, I'm not risking it" Said Lucy

"She causes news tie fighters to crash" Said Kevin

"By accident" said Lucy

"She destroyed imperial equipment"

"Can't prove that's her" said Lucy

"Should I mention again she left me bleeding on the floor by that table over there?" Asked Kevin

"Oh shut up Kevin. Sooner we do this job you don't have to see her unless you come to my bedroom" said Lucy


	8. Chapter 8

(The next day, game lands ocean)

The Twins sat on a boat in pressurized suits similar to the ones they wore when they cleaned a star destroyer a few chapters ago. Their helmets sat by their side. They managed to hire a boat captain, a LEGO figure, to take them to where they needed to be, but didn't tell him why they needed to go to that location, for their mission was secret.

"You nervous sis?" Kevin asked

Lucy nodded.

"Just stay close to me" Said Kevin

"I'm gonna need you to push me into the water, it's the only way I'll go in" Said Lucy

"Got that thing from your purse with you?" Asked kevin

"It's on my belt, it should be able to hold what we need." Said Lucy

The 2 looked to see a tie fighter spiraling out of the sky towards the water

"And I've never won an Emmy. Curse you rainbow, curse you!"

The fighter crashed into the ocean. The 2 watched something in the sky fly away really fast, leaving a rainbow trail behind.

"You seriously see no problem with her doing that sis? Tell me where she lives I can capture her while she's sleeping" Said Kevin

"No, and even if I did she's too smart in that regard. And you can't fly" Said Lucy

The twins put their helmets on as the boat slowed.

"Kevin I'm about to do something really drastic, when I give the signal push me into the water" Said Lucy

"What?"

The LEGO captain approached them with a gun in hand.

"we've arrived at our destination. Now I'll be accepting that $500 now"

"The agreement was for $100" Said Kevin

"Down there's a trade federation ship, I know about your mission. If those sleazeballs want you for something, there must be something good down there. This trip is worth more, I get paid more. Now since you questioned me I suggest- Aaahhh"

Lucy stabbed her lightsaber through his chest.

"There's your bonus. Push me in now Kevin before he regenerates" Said Lucy

Kevin complied and pushed his sister into the ocean before following her.

"You knew he'd do that didn't you?" Kevin asked

"I sensed it in the force. I didn't want to do that but I sensed he was gonna shoot you. I may not always like what you do to me but we're still family and I care about you" Said Lucy

"I care about you too sis. Even if I have a hard time showing it." Said Kevin

"We're approaching the ship" said Lucy

(Trade Federation Lukrehulk class droid control ship. Status: Lying on the bottom of the ocean)

The Twins had sank to the bottom of game lands ocean, landing on top of the core of the ship. Lucy took out her lightsaber and started cutting a hole. After entering inside, the 2 slowly made their way to the control center, they needed to restore emergency power to get what they needed. After a few minutes, they reached the bridge and found an air pocket.

"Surprised this entire ship didn't flood when it sank" Said Kevin

"I really hope theres nothing still alive on this ship when we restore power" said Lucy as she made her way to a computer console.

"Scared of battle droids sis? You've fought them before" Said Kevin

"Yes, but this time if they start shooting at us, there's a chance I might die" Said Lucy

"Sis, what're you talking about?" Asked Kevin

"I don't have my necklace, I'm not bulletproof right now" Said Lucy

"You're not? Why'd you take it off? You never take it off?" Said Kevin

"I didn't want to but when they were suiting us up they forced me to remove everything, saying if I was as good as I'm supposed to be I don't need extra luck." Said Lucy

"Ok now I wish I tried for rainbow again behind your back. She'd regenerate, you won't. Sis I'll protect you as best as I can, but I need a weapon" Said Kevin

Lucy pulled one of her weapons out for Kevin, a stormtrooper blaster. She threw it to him and proceeded to activate emergency power. The lights on the ship turned on and glowed red. Lucy studied the computer for a moment.

"The cargos in bay 17, let's go" Said Lucy

The 2 proceeded back into the water, but little did they know, restoring the power to the ship restored the power to the ships former residents.

"Roger roger"


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy and Kevin, after trudging through the water for 20 minutes, made it to the cargo hold they needed to be in. Inside were dozens of blue shipping containers, some covered with coral and plants from being underwater from so long.

"So what exactly are we supposed to take anyway?" Asked Kevin

"All of them" Lucy said a little annoyed

"All of them? And your invention can hold all of these right?" Asked Kevin

"I don't know I've never stuffed anything this big in it before, usually this things in my purse. But I created it with unlimited space in mind so they should fit, worse case we gotta open these up and suck the contents in one by one" Said Lucy

Lucy took her glowing blue invention from her hip and slowly brought it up to the cargo container. Upon pushing it in towards the container, it easily sucked right in.

"It works" said Kevin

"Of course it does, I designed this thing" Said Lucy

"Well better get to work, we have a bunch more to-

"Blast him"

Without warning, red lasers started firing at them, the pair were being attacked by battle droids.

"Perhaps we should've shut the power down" said Kevin

He took cover behind one of the containers and began firing the blaster Lucy gave him.

"Keep going sis, I'll hold the droids off" said Kevin

Lucy nodded and began to suck up more containers into her invention.

(Back on the bridge)

A group of battle droids monitored security cameras on the bridge, watching the battle.

"They're stealing the containers, our orders are to protect the cargo at all costs. Send another squad of droids"

"Sir, our power cells are low, and there's not enough of us to overwhelm them."

"It appears that I have no choice. Initiate self destruct"

"Roger roger"

(Back with the twins)

Lucy had managed to suck up at least half of the containers while Kevin had managed to finish off the droids, fulfilling his promise so far to protect Lucy.

"That looks like the last of them" said Kevin

"Guess that means I can finish in-

Before Lucy could finish her sentence, alarms started going off on the ship.

"Self destruct sequence initiated, ship will detonate in t minus 5 minutes"

"Peace" Lucy finished

"Come on Lucy time to go" Said Kevin

"But I haven't finished-

"Forget it, the movies not worth dying over. We need to get out of here" Said Kevin

Kevin dragged his sister through the ship towards a room full of escape pods.

"Ship will detonate in t minus 2 minutes"

Kevin opened the escape pod and shut the door. He quickly pushed buttons to turn the pod on and launched it from the doomed ship. The pod, with help from the exploding ship, was shot towards the surface of the ocean and flew up in the sky. With help from the pods engines, they were able to crash land near the main lands beach.

"That was some ride" Said Lucy

"Well that could've gone better." Said Kevin

"We failed our mission, Gunray isn't gonna like this" Said Lucy

"We got half the cargo, I'm sure he'd understand if we explained things to him" Said Kevin

(1 Hour later, Trade federation HQ)

The twins were literally thrown out of the building onto the street.

"He didn't like it" Said Lucy

Her purse was thrown at her head, knocking her back onto the road.

"That really hurt, all that work and he gave us a hundred bucks." Said Kevin angrily

"We failed, there goes our movie tickets" Said Lucy

"This was all my fault, I never should've activated those robots and caused all that damage" Said Kevin

"Well, guess we better go home then, admit defeat, try to work off our debt somewhere else" Said Lucy

the 2 proceeded to walk back to their hotel to collect their belongings, but before they could get far, Kevin looked back at the TFHQ building, he saw Gunray staring at him. Kevin blew a raspberry at him, but then had to run away with his sister when battle droids started firing at them.

(Back at the castle)

Lucy and Kevin returned home to sugar rush after a long month in game land. Their parents sat on their thrones as the twins explained their situation and how they only got half they needed to pay back the damages they caused. The twins were admitting defeat.

"As for our tickets, do what you want with them, sell them, give them away, shred them, we don't deserve them" Said Lucy

"Kids, your father and I have been talking the last month, and we think we set some unreasonable expectations for you 2. We didn't think you'd actually finish to be honest, but we're proud you tried to make up for what you did. So we're letting you see the Star Wars movie" Said Vanellope

"You are?" Asked Kevin

"On one condition" Said Rancis

"What's that?" Asked Lucy

(Castle kitchen)

The Twins were now washing a big pile of dishes.

"Clean the entire castle, why am I not surprised?" Kevin asked

"This is still all your fault Kevin" Said Lucy

Sour bill, who hated the twins, watched from a corner and giggled at their frustrations and misery.

(The end... well not quite yet)

(Later that night in game land, Pony island)

Kevin stood under a floating cloud house with a jet pack and blaster in his hand. A few imperial troops accompanied him.

"You sure you want to do this?" Asked an officer

"You have a bounty on her right?" Asked Kevin

"12 thousand credits yes, but rainbow dash is a fierce and tricky primitive animal, there's a reason we haven't caught her yet" Said the officer

"Well I'm gonna do it, and collect that bounty, I'm not cleaning my entire house, I live in a castle, castles are big. My hands are still sore from scrubbing floors all day." Said Kevin

"If you think you can capture her and redeem yourself after your incident then be my guest"

Kevin activated his jet pack and flew up into th floating house, the officer and stormtroopers below listened as a fight broke out and lasers were fired.

"Got you now. Now you got me, Aaaah get off me get off" shouted Kevin

More punches and kicking could be heard inside. A lamp was thrown out the window, hitting a trooper on the head. When the trooper tried to get up, he was hit by a turtle that fell out of the house.

"I say mr Kevin, are you alright?" The officer shouted

More fighting was heard inside.

"I'm sorry was that a yes?" Asked the officer

Within a couple minutes, a bruised Kevin flew out with a beaten and stunned Rainbow dash. She had cuffs and restraints thrown on her hooves and wings.

"I can't believe you did it" Said the officer

"You know our deal" said Kevin

"Your empire thanks you, she will be imprisoned for her crimes. As for your payment, you will be rewarded when we get back to the Invincible" said the officer

"Sweet, just don't tell my sister about this please? She's friends with that creature" Said Kevin

"The secrets safe with us, but what about-

"The injuries, oh I have a magic hammer that'll fix that right up. Now come on I need the money" Said Kevin

"Yes of course" Said the officer

(Now the end)


End file.
